


Homeward Bound

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Star Spangled Bingo, ssb20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Kat is coming home at the end of her military career. She wants it to be a surprise, so she enlists the help of her friends to surprise her boyfriends. After that, adjusting to life at the Avengers Compound might be a little more than she expected.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/OFC, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/OFC, Steve Rogers/OFC/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader/Bucky Barnes, Stucky, Stucky/ofc, stucky/reader - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 78
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniMoose23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMoose23/gifts).



> Written for @minimoose23 / @avengerskeeper on tumblr  
> Also for @star-spangled-bingo  
> Bingo slot filled: Avengers compound  
> Warnings: Dirty talk, some angst  
> Word Count for this chapter: 1313  
> Beta: @ladymidnightt on tumblr

You stare at your phone, the number pulled up on screen. A single tap could set your entire plan into motion. Taking a deep breath, you press the dial button and waits anxiously for the call to be answered.

“Katy? What’s up? Are you okay? Are you back on U.S. soil?”

“Tony, I’m back, and I want your help…” You launch into the details of your plan and his part in it, if he agrees. Once you’re through, you wait only moments for his answer:

“Of course I’ll help Katy! When should we expect you?”

“I can be in New York by Friday, if that gives you enough time?”

Tony scoffs at your doubt, “Trust me Katy, that’s enough time, I’m Tony freaking Stark! I’ll be sure your boys are occupied all day too, so you can get settled in without fear of being seen. I’ll send Happy to pick you up, just let me know when and where you land. And hey,” he pauses and his voice goes soft, showing Tony’s sincerity, “it’s gonna be good to have you home kid.”

You smile through tears welling in your eyes and reply, “It’ll be good to be home. Thank you Tony.” You two discuss a few more minor details before hanging up, and you stare at your phone a moment, not really processing what just happened. You’re coming home AND you’re surprising your boyfriends. The thought of seeing them again after so long leaves you feeling giddy as you go about the rest of your day.

~~~~

Tony immediately sets to work, calling up every superhero-type person he knows to invite them to a small “we saved the world” party. Not his regular fancy party, but a relaxing evening with the team and their extras. He keeps Katy’s return a secret from everyone except T’Challa, who doesn’t want to fly from Wakanda for Tony’s excuse, a “team-building event” as he put it. 

“Listen, catman, Katy is back on Friday so I’m throwing her a surprise party. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone else too, but it seems you have to know.” An annoyed scoff from Tony and an amused chuckle from T’Challa break the conversation before the talking continues. “Now that you know the secret, you’d better keep it. Bring your sister and whoever else, but don’t tell them why.” T’Challa agrees to the conditions, swearing his secrecy, then ends the call.

Tony gets everything else set up, including hiring your favorite shop to cater the event and updating the DJ station. The week passes by quickly and soon Friday’s upon everyone. Tony waits impatiently for your texts, but eventually has F.R.I.D.A.Y. look up the flight information instead. He tells Happy what time to be at the airport and that he’d know who he was picking up when he saw them, still keeping the secret alive.

Making a mental note to bring your stuff out of storage tomorrow - though there’s not much - Tony starts greeting people as they show up. He shows the caterers where to set up and is alerted to a text message, It’s from you, saying you’ve landed, and he smiles as he watches his family in front of him settle into companionship.

~~~~

Being back in New York after so long is surreal, but as you make your way off the plane and into the terminal, you feel at home and at ease. Clutching your bag tighter, you make your way to where families are waiting to pick up their loved ones, and you search for Happy.

He sees you before you see him, and he shouts ‘Katy! Ms. Ball! You’re home!” He’s quickly making his way to you and looks very surprised to see you. Tony must have not told him you were coming, the rascal. You hitch your bag higher on your back and hurry to him, a big smile on your face.

“Happy! It’s so good to see you!” You exclaim when you reach him, dropping your bag to wrap your arms around him. Happy returns your embrace, still sputtering a bit in surprise, unsure what to say. You speak again instead as you two separate:

“Okay, so Tony said he’d keep Bucky and Steve busy all day, but that they’re back at the compound now. So let’s head there. Do you think I should change or stay in my fatigues?” Happy picks up your bags and gives you an up-and-down, appraising look before answering.

“Stay in your fatigues. Plus, the divider in the limo is broken, and as much as I wouldn’t look if you did change, I’d rather not accidentally see anything.” He gives you a wink and you laugh, following him to the car.

“Fatigues it is. Now, tell me what I’ve missed.”

~~~~

The ride to the compound goes by in a blink, catching up with Happy on everything that had happened while you were under way.

“So Tony and Bruce… Created an evil A.I. that came to life?” You let out a tired sigh. “I should be surprised, but honestly, when you put Bruce and Tony together, what do you expect?” Happy chuckles and nods as he pulls in and flashes his credentials then punches in a code. Security had really been bumped up since you had last been here. Your mind wanders, noting other changes, as Happy maneuvers the car into the garage.

As the car is parked, you’re hit with some severe nerves that leave you stuck to your seat. If so much has changed about the grounds, how much have the people changed? How much have  _ you  _ changed? What if too much has changed and you don’t fit in with your Avengers family anymore? Sure, you’d kept in touch with them, but the worries still settled themselves deep in your gut.

You’re so consumed with your worries that you don’t notice Happy get out until he opens the door, bags in hand. “You’re probably really nervous, but I promise they’ll all be really excited to see you and welcome you home. Tony’s upstairs with everyone, waiting, but we can go up when you’re ready. I’m fine waiting.” Ever the father, always looking out for the team, Happy is such a comforting presence to you.

Happy’s words mollify your fears enough that you feel ready to face your family. With a firm nod to yourself, you get out of the car, determination on your face. “Thanks Hap. Let’s head up, I miss my family.”

~~~~

The ride up the elevator is almost as nerve-wracking as pulling into the garage and you have to fight off the panic attack that’s clawing across your skin. Happy notices, thank God, and does his best to help talk you down, using his soothing voice and assuring you that everyone will be happy to see you; some might even cry, like Sam. And Bucky. And Steve, obviously, because Steve is the biggest baby of them all. 

As the doors open, you take a step behind Happy, using him as a shield, though he’s not much taller than you. Nobody really notices you two at first, too caught up in their own conversations, but seeing everyone there -- more people than you expected really -- brings tears to your eyes. Before you can lay eyes on the two men you’re most excited to see, you’re pulled into a pair of arms-- Tony’s. 

“It’s good to see you, Katy.” Tony whispers, hugging you tightly before pulling away and calling loudly for everyone’s attention.

“Our guest of honor has arrived!” He yells, clapping, and before they even turn everyone else is clapping along. However, the noise quickly dies down as they see you, and at first you feel self-conscious, until you’re swept up into the arms of Steve and Bucky, nearly crushed between them and the warmth they provide. Finally it feels like you're home.


	2. Shakespeare's First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first night back home is everything you wanted it to be and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo slot filled: Beard Burn
> 
> Warnings: Dirty talk, smut, Bucky gives the reader oral; this got in my feels unexpectedly, so 
> 
> Word Count: 2055
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader(Katy) x Bucky Barnes (Stucky x reader)
> 
> Beta: @ladymidnightt and @sheinthatfandom (both on tumblr)

After you’re freed from the embrace, they quickly usher you over to a stool at the bar so everyone can welcome you back. Natasha is first and gives you a hug with smartass comment about having two guard dogs at your heels, a playful jab at Bucky and Steve who aren’t leaving your side.

Bruce hugs you tightly and offers you an ear to listen if you should ever need it. He walks away quickly though as Thor appears, handing you a mug and demanding you down it with him in celebration of your return. After chugging as much of it as you can, Thor hugs you and presses a kiss to the top of your head. “It’s good to see you again, Lady Kat. You’re as fierce as ever.” With that, he moves out of the way for your next guest.

Everyone welcoming you home quickly blurs together, words all blending into one big “glad you’re home” message, but you recognize the faces and are grateful so many of them showed up. All the Guardians, Dr. Strange, T’Challa and Shuri, Scott, even Loki, Wade, and the spider-kid, Peter, make an appearance. Part of you wonders if they knew you were coming, but you decide it doesn’t matter, content to be surrounded by so many people you care for. 

Steve and Bucky keep leaning into you, asking for your touch, and you can’t deny them, not after you’ve been away for so long. Having them there grounds you and keeps you from panicking so much as everyone crowds around you to welcome you back. As the party dwindles on, never seeming to slow down, the boys take turns teasing you.

“You look so good in your fatigues, sweetheart.” Steve whispers in your ear, nipping it gently.

Bucky slips his fingers in your hair and gives a gentle tug before letting go, muttering, “So happy to have you home, doll.” 

When it gets too warm and you unbutton your top, Steve kisses your temple and murmurs “I missed getting to look at you, the pictures just weren’t the same and never did you justice.” 

The teasing continues for another hour or so, and eventually you’re so exhausted that you excuse yourself. The boys hug you before you leave and Steve commands, “Don’t shower without us.” 

With a smirk and a wink, you saunter off, throwing the words “Why don’t you make me?” over your shoulder, a challenge to authority you haven’t been able to get away with in a while. You keep walking toward your shared room, a smug pride welling as you hear the boys fall into line quickly behind you, chasing you. 

You make it to the bedroom first then stop abruptly. There are subtle differences, where Steve moved some of his things and Bucky some of his, though yours had stayed relatively the same, save for a small stack of papers and trinkets on top of your dresser, placed like an offering on a shrine.

You hear Steve and Bucky come up behind you, but they stop too, letting you slowly move inside and around the room, taking in every little change that has occurred since you left. 

“We tried to keep it as same as possible; we know how jarring change can be when you’re away.” Bucky’s words are gentle behind you and they bring tears to your eyes. Sure, Bucky and Steve had gone through a more extreme version of the jarring change, but they’d gone through it. They know how you’re feeling. 

You sit down on the edge of the bed, looking up and reaching out to your boys, needing them by you. They take your cue and sit on either side of you, pressing their bodies against yours and resting their heads on yours. 

“Thank you.” Your words are rough in your throat, wrapping around a knot of emotions you’re not fully able to express. 

Nobody says anything, instead sitting in silence as you slowly begin to adjust to being back home. It’s all you can do to not cry, but with the boys by your side, you feel like you’ll make it through another day, and honestly there’s nowhere else you’d rather be. Drawing on them for strength, you take a deep breath and turn to Bucky, giving him a kiss. He’s always been the one that better understands your mood changes, so when your overwhelming emotions turn into a need for contact, he’s who you turn to. 

Steve catches on quickly though, as Bucky’s mouth trails down your neck and you reach out to Steve, giving him a pleading look. 

“I’ve missed you both so much. Please, let me feel you.” You’re shy with your words, but Steve complies without hesitation, taking your hand and bringing it to his lips, dropping a kiss to each knuckle and your palm before sliding your hand to his cheek and resting it there. You caress his face, noting how smooth it is- he must have shaved recently. Soon you want more than a simple touch and slide your hand up to the back of his head, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss that leaves you both breathless.

Bucky continues to trail his kisses along your neck and shoulder, his stubble scratching in the best way, until Steve gently pulls your shirt -- already unbuttoned -- off your body, leaving you in your tank top and uniform pants. You’re aware you have a few more scars on your body than when you left, and it crosses your mind to be ashamed, but before you can dwell on the thought, Bucky’s cold metal arm is sliding up the back of your tank-top, an anchor to what’s going on  _ right now _ . 

“Don’t think too much doll. Your scars are a part of you, just as mine are part of me, and Steve’s are part of him.” Bucky murmurs the words against your shoulder, leaving a kiss on every mark on your arm, be it a freckle or a scar or anything else. It’s surprisingly reassuring, and you further relax into his touch. Until Steve takes his shirt off, that is.

You hadn’t exactly  _ forgotten _ what he looked like shirtless, and he had even mailed you a few pictures of him (and him with Bucky) topless a few times, but like Steve had said earlier: pictures just don’t do justice to their subject.

Steve had filled out more since you’d been gone, if that was even possible. Either way, there is more of him for you to take in. He sees you staring at him and smirks, puffing with confidence.

“See something you like?” He asks, cocky, and you want to give a snarky response, you  _ really _ do, but all that comes from your mouth is a hoarse whimper. Both Steve and Bucky laugh as Bucky slips from beside you, standing by Steve.

“If you think he’s enough to knock ya speechless, just wait ‘til you see me sweetheart.” Bucky teases, pausing only long enough to catch your eye before he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing an expanse of skin you’re dying to touch. As self-conscious as he was about his scars, you didn’t get as many pictures of him topless, but you’d gotten just as many letters that contained a lot more dirty words. 

You’re once again pulled from your inner thoughts by Bucky, the sound of him undoing his belt shaking you from your reverie. 

He sees your startled look and freezes, unsure, but you smile at him and stand, undoing your own belt and sliding your pants down. The boys follow suit, eyeing you expectantly.

“It seems you’re still a bit overdressed, doll.” Steve teases, gesturing to your tank-top, and you stick your tongue out at him pettily before reaching behind to unhook your bra and pulling both garments off, mocking the boys. 

“Now we’re pretty even, I’d say. Tits out all around.” You chuckle at your own joke and the boys roll their eyes, amused by your childish humor.

“You’re such a dork,” Bucky declares, reaching out and pulling you to him, his hand once again coming to rest on your back as he leans in for a kiss which you eagerly return. 

Steve comes up behind you and presses his chest against your back, enveloping you in warmth. Bucky once again trails kisses along your jaw and down your neck, Steve covering the other side in kisses as well, overwhelming you with sensations. Bucky's stubble scrapes and scratches against your skin while Steve's smooth face slides easily, and you can’t decide which feels better, eyes closed, breathing heavy, completely lost in the bliss of being the center of your lovers’ attention. 

Both Steve and Bucky pull away from you at the same time and you let out a pitiful mewl, upset at having lost their mouths on you. Bucky puts his hands back on you and guides you back to the bed, laying you down and tugging your underwear off. Before you can demand Bucky also be naked, Steve crawls into bed beside you, rock-hard and completely nude. You give him an appraising once-over as he settles himself in, distracting you just enough that Bucky is able to strip naked as well without you noticing. You  _ do _ notice when he climbs into bed on the other side of you, once again surrounding you in their super-soldier warmth. 

“Gods I missed you both,” you murmur, letting yourself relax as they gently touch you, exploring your body and worshiping you reverently. It’s been so long since they’ve been able to truly touch you, and so they take their time, re-learning all the secrets of your body. The spots that make you squirm, where they can place a kiss  _ just right _ to pull an obscene moan from between your lips, everywhere that’s sensitive to the lightest of touches. They play your body like their favorite song, and it’s pure love between the three of you.

Just when you feel like you can’t take any more teasing, when you feel like you’re at your breaking point, Steve slides his fingers inside you, a sweet relief to the sweet torture they’d been putting you through.

Bucky drops kisses along your neck to punctuate his words while his fingers tweak your nipple and pull a sharp yelp from you. Steve lowers his head and lightly sucks on your other nipple as he continues his movements, curling his fingers up to hit your g-spot in the way that only he knows how. 

Bucky moves down your body, kissing nearly every inch of your skin as he goes down, stopping to leave a small mark on your hip before grabbing Steve’s hand and moving it away from you. Bucky sucks your juices off Steve’s fingers, causing Steve to groan, and you watch the display through your pleasure-haze. 

Steve shifts away from you to allow Bucky to bury his face between your thighs, eating you out enthusiastically. You squeeze your thighs against his head, your hips rocking upward off the bed, chasing the pleasure he's giving you. Vaguely you notice Steve stroking his own cock as he watches, but it’s hard to focus with Bucky bringing you ever closer to your climax with his talented mouth. 

Hazily you notice when Steve shouts as he reaches his climax, his cum painting your stomach before he collapses beside you, panting and exhausted. Bucky gives his full focus to you and eats you out like he’s racing toward a finish line. Not that you’re complaining, because he’s hitting all the right places and you orgasm shortly after Steve, a feral scream ripped from your lips by the strength of your pleasure. 

As you come down off your orgasm high, you feel a wet washcloth on your skin, cleaning Steve’s cum and the mess between your thighs from your body. Steve peppers your face with kisses and snuggles closer to you while Bucky cleans you off. Bucky tosses the cloth into the hamper and cuddles you on the other side, holding Steve’s hand on top of your stomach. As you doze off to sleep, feeling the burn of Bucky's stubble between your legs and surrounded by the presence of your lovers for the first time in far too long, you have one thought:

  
_ Damn  _ is it good to be home.


	3. Awkward Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to go on dates in public doesn't work... but date night at the tower doesn't quite work either. Will you ever find peace with your boyfriends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by ladymidnightt and sheinthatfandom on tumblr!  
> Your feedback really helps keep me motivated to write this story!

The first few weeks of being home with your boyfriends feels like a fairytale. Nobody Avengers-worthy is causing problems, so they both get to stay home with you and help you adjust to being back on solid ground, surrounded by people you love.

Finally you’re able to do “normal couple” things, though the dates are usually anything but normal. Dating two of the Avengers, one an ex-assassin and one America’s golden boy, makes being “normal” way too hard. It doesn’t stop Steve and Bucky from trying though! 

After you get settled in, they take you on your first date since being back. It’s a little shawarma place on the edges of downtown where the whole team loves to go; the boys are recognized but as regulars, not Avengers. Some of the customers stare as you three order, then sit and eat, but the shop’s employees keep them from prying with stern looks. You’re acutely aware of the stares -- after all, what’s a seemingly average person like you doing with Captain America and his best friend/boyfriend, the Winter Soldier? 

Leaving the shawarma place leaves your trio open to fan-boys and -girls, and it’s hard to walk a block without being stopped for a photo or an autograph. Though you wanted to explore the city, it quickly proves impossible with both supersoldiers by your side, and you have to call Happy to pick you three up so you can avoid the paparazzi and press. Next time, you’ll all wear better disguises.

Your next attempt at a date turns into group movie night with the parts of the team that are around, and instead of  _ Star Wars _ you end up watching  _ Fast and Furious _ because cars going zoom across eight movies is cooler than space sword fights, apparently. 

Most everyone settles into the movie room couches, though Clint perches on the arm of a chair, and Tony doesn’t really stop moving, even if he’s sitting down. You make sure to squeeze in between Bucky and Steve, wanting to be cuddled up to them, and the boys oblige, an arm going over your shoulder and a hand on your leg, a comfort you’d missed while being under-way.

As the movie starts, you have to fight Clint and Bucky for the popcorn. They both hog the two big bowls that were meant to be passed around, and though nobody else seems to care, there are some protests that go up, and eventually they relent, passing around the bowls. One  _ Fast and Furious _ movie becomes almost the rest of the franchise, and you’re ready to hit something because it was supposed to be a quiet night with the original trilogy and your boyfriends, then sleep. Instead, you’re stuck with the group, surrounded by their raucous laughter and loud voices and it slowly erodes your nerves.

Before the fifth movie can start, you wiggle out from between the boys and stand, trying not to look too disgruntled but also absolutely fucking  _ done _ with the big group. You bid everyone goodnight, not really looking at anyone, and make your way to your room, grumbling once you’re out of earshot.

You take care not to slam your door, then flop on your bed and scream your frustration into a pillow, muffling the noise as best you can. After all, supersoldier means super-hearing, and the less you worry them, the better. With a huff, you sit back up and get ready for bed, putting on your most comfortable pajamas and climbing underneath the blankets. The boys come to bed a little while later, Steve and Bucky lying on either side of you. You try not to let them know you’re still awake, but they know, they can tell, and they press playful kisses to your cheeks and forehead.

“C’mon doll, wake up and talk to us,” Bucky commands between kisses, smiling against your face when you huff and pout in response.

“Almost there sweetheart, let us see your pretty little eyes. We have some news.” Steve’s words are somber, worrying enough that you quickly open your eyes and frown. 

“News? What’s going on?” You try to keep the panic from your voice, but as the boys scoot away so you can sit up, you can see the disappointment on their faces, and your stomach sinks. “Who’s going away?” You ask flatly, shoulders slumped.

Bucky ducks his head, sheepish, before speaking up, “Me, they need my sniper skills. Stevie’s gonna stay with you, and it’s not gonna be a difficult mission. I shouldn’t be gone-”

“Don’t you dare,” you interrupt, “because every time you said that before, it backfired. And I’m betting it still did when I was out and Steve was waiting on your cute ass to get back.” 

It’s meant to be somewhat teasing, but Bucky looks crushed before he buries his face in the crook of your neck, gripping the blankets by you tightly. 

Steve makes a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat and reaches over you, rubbing on Bucky’s arm. “Buck, she’s just joking, please don’t beat yourself up.”

You feel like an outsider in your own relationship, watching these two interact, and you’re reminded that you haven’t been around them closely in a long time. Tears sting your eyes, and you basically pull Steve into your lap, burying yourself between them to keep them from seeing you cry.

“I’m sorry Buck, honestly, it was… it wasn’t meant to be malicious, I’m just so worried about you...” Of course, your huddle turns into a cry-fest, with Steve doing his best to comfort both you and Bucky. Eventually, you two stop crying, and it turns into cuddling, all three comforting each other as best you can.

Bucky kisses your forehead and sighs, “I love you, doll. I didn’t mean to react like that, it’s just… something I’ve gotten worried about lately. Ask Steve, he knows, I talk to him about it a lot.” 

You three spend the rest of the night talking, airing out concerns, assuring each other it will all be okay, and enjoying each other’s time until Bucky has to leave in the morning.

You walk with him onto the Quinjet and manage to hold your tears back until it’s well out of sight, when you collapse into Steve’s arms, energy sapped and heart aching because no amount of time with them will ever feel enough.


	4. Let's Talk about Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bucky away on a mission that's taking way too long (in your opinion), you and Steve give him a call and have some fun.

Of course, the short mission that was “only going to take a few days” turns into a week, and then longer. The first week, you get by on minimal texts, knowing that things can be tense and dangerous, especially with the mission being elongated. Eventually though, Bucky starts calling, frustrated with how elusive the target is. 

“You guys, I’m just fuckin’ ready to be home. This was supposed to be a short mission and now it’s been almost two weeks! The target keeps moving locations and we can’t infiltrate like we were plannin’.” The frustration in Bucky’s voice is evident, and your heart squeezes a bit; what you wouldn’t give to have Bucky at home in your arms. He keeps on talking for a bit, not giving too many details for security reasons, but still lamenting the fact that he isn’t home. “Can’t wait to be between my two favorite people,” he grumbles, and you can practically see the pout on his face.

Steve gives you a Look™ before speaking up: “Oh yeah Buck? You wanna be between us? What for?” He’s got the teasing Dom tone that makes you shiver, and you hear Bucky shift on the other end of the line, adjusting himself for what he knows is coming

“I like havin’ ya surround me. Both of ya hands on me, because it gives me chills. I love your lips on my skin, then gettin’ to kiss ya both.” He’s already raspy, and you let out a frustrated huff, wanting to watch him come undone.

“Buck, can we video chat? I wanna see you.” 

Bucky quickly complies, fiddling with the buttons on his phone, and then he's visible on your screen, no longer just a detached voice. Steve does the same on your end so that Bucky can see you two, and you all grin like idiots for a moment - seeing each other through the phone after so long is much better than not seeing each other at all. 

What had dipped toward an emotional reunion quickly turns steamy again when you see Bucky’s rapidly growing bulge, and your breath hitches, your fingers itching to reach out and touch him. If only phone magic worked that way.

“Damn Bucky, if I’da known you were gonna get hard so easily, we would’ve called sooner.” Steve teases, smugness dripping off him. Bucky replies with a disgruntled glare and you giggle, nudging Steve.

“I don’t think Bucky likes us teasin’ him babe. Maybe he wants to hear how we’d fuck him?” The words pull a whine from Bucky, a sound that makes your body tense in the best way, and Steve kisses your temple, smirking.

“Yeah Buck? You wanna hear about her riding your cock? Or would you prefer me sucking you off while your face is buried in her pussy? Or do you wanna talk about you riding my cock?” Each question to Bucky is punctuated by a kiss to your body in just the right places to make you shiver, and you can see Bucky respond similarly.

“Fuck Stevie, I want all of it!” Bucky whines, pouting at you both, and you giggle, though the noise is cut off when Steve nips at your neck. 

“Maybe I’ll just let you watch me fuck her, Bucky? Just so you know what you’re missing, of course.” Steve taunts Bucky further and Bucky just groans, his head dropping back as he palms himself, seeking relief. “Tch, can’t hold out, can ya Buck? Too desperate for your own release. I’ve barely even touched Katy and she’s behaving just fine.” Steve nods his head toward you, and to his amusement, you’re biting your lip and hungrily eyeing Bucky. “Ooh, looks like she’s pretty desperate too. Maybe I should take care of that?” 

Steve pulls you back against him, tugs your nightdress up around your hips, and spreads your legs, leaving you bare and open for Bucky to see. It crosses your mind to be self-conscious, but Steve kissing on your neck and trailing his fingers along your bare skin gives you the pleasure buzz that pulls you from your own mind. 

“Can I fuck you now, sweetheart?” Steve asks, his voice just loud enough for Bucky to hear too, and a pleading whimper falls from your lips.

“Yes, please Stevie, wanna feel you.”

Steve is quick to comply, sliding his fingers between your legs and fucking you, nipping at your neck and shoulder as his fingers move, hitting your g-spot with an accuracy that never fails to surprise you.

Through the haze of pleasure, you see yourself being fucked really tiny in the corner of the screen, but what holds your attention is Bucky, glorious in his nakedness, jerking himself off as he watches, moaning your names, his body tensing and relaxing in waves. He tries to keep his eyes open, on you, but occasionally he closes his eyes as he fights off his orgasm until Steve gives you both permission.

“Stevie, fuck, wanna cum, please.” Each word is heavy, punctuated by his pants as Bucky begs for his release - and incidentally yours.

Steve doesn’t reply at first, focusing on leaving a firm hickey on your shoulder and bringing you up to the edge of your orgasm before he gives the go-ahead:

“Cum for me you two.”

Bucky practically comes undone the moment Steve speaks, and after a few more talented strokes from Steve, you’re falling over the edge as well, crying out loudly and digging your nails into Steve’s forearm, gasping as you ride your orgasm.

Steve murmurs positive, loving words as you and Bucky come down off the orgasm high. Content, you snuggle back into Steve, smiling at Bucky, who sighs.“I can’t wait to be home so I can cuddle with you guys after sex,” he pouts, and you pout back.

“Soon Buck, soon.” Steve’s words ring with authority, and you both know he’ll do his best to get Bucky home soon, even if it means going on the mission himself. You’re not sure you want to be away from both of them, but you push the thought from your mind and focus on enjoying the post-sex bliss with your lovers.

“I know Stevie. Don’t do anything stupid, punk. And I love you both. I gotta go, and Kat looks like she’s about to fall asleep.”

Truer words have never been spoken, as your eyes droop and you stifle a yawn. “Don’t be mean. I’m warm and fuzzy and content. Love ya too Bucky. Be safe.”

“You got all the stupid there with you Buck. Like she said, we love you and be safe.” Bucky hangs up and you only sniffle a little as Steve lays you down. He grabs a washcloth from the bathroom and cleans you up, giving you small, reassuring kisses on your hips. Tossing the washcloth into the hamper, he sheds his shirt and pants, and crawls into bed with you, cuddling you closely to him. “It’s gonna be okay sweetheart. Bucky’s smart, and he’ll be home soon, I promise.”

Holding tight to Steve and his promise, you eventually fall asleep, dreaming of your lovers and a peaceful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @star-spangled-bingo  
> Special thanks to @carryonmyswanson (tumblr) for helping me get through my smutty writer’s block this chapter!!!  
> Square filled: phone sex!  
> Warnings: smut, phone sex, slight angst  
> Word Count: 1192  
> Beta: @ladymidnightt on tumblr


	5. Nightmares Are Just Problematic Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky had a rough mission and spent too long away from his two favorite people; upon returning home, they have a cuddle-fest that’s interrupted by some not-so-fun memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, nightmares, PTSD

The first thing you do when Bucky gets home is launch yourself at him. 

He’s stepping off the QuinJet and barely has his feet on the ground before you’re wrapping yourself around him, breathing in his scent and doing your best to attach your body to his. Having dropped his bag when you jumped on him, Bucky holds you tight, standing still and accepting your warmth. Steve is only a few steps behind you and he wraps both you and Bucky in a hug, all of you just happy to be together again. 

Dr. Helen Cho interrupts the moment, ever straight to business. “I’m sorry to break up your reunion, but Mister Barnes needs to be checked out and debriefed. The sooner he’s finished the sooner he can spend time with you both.” 

You and Steve reluctantly let go of Bucky, who then follows Dr. Cho obediently, though he keeps throwing glances back at you two. 

“Let’s go make the room as comfy as possible and queue up some of his favorite movies, okay? I wanna treat him tonight.” Your suggestion is soft, quiet, almost timid, but Steve nods, pulling you close to kiss the top of your head before you two walk back to the bedroom. 

Once there, you go into work mode, scoping out the most comfortable things in the room and asking J.A.R.V.I.S. to gather you up some more. “Steve, grab him some comfy clothes and move the furniture out of the way while I gather up our tools.” You don’t stop to see if Steve listens, just move forward and collect everything you can - blankets, pillows, stuffed animals that have long been hidden. Soon there’s a knock on your door and Sam stands in front of you, blankets and pillows stacked in a box.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. said you needed these.” He offers them to you without judgement, understanding, and you take them with a grateful smile.

“Thank you Sam. We’ll wash them before we give ‘em back.” Sam visibly loses the fight with a smirk and you giggle in response. “Shut up, I didn’t mean it like that! We aren’t going to have sex on your blankets!” You’re full on laughing now and Sam puts his hands up in surrender, shrugging. 

“What you three get up to on your own time is your business. Just don’t let any of it get back to me.” His words are gruff, but he gives you a playful wink before walking away. You shut the door and turn to see Steve starting to build your comfort palace in the middle of the floor, all the furniture moved away. 

With a smile, you help, adding Sam’s stuff to the pile, making it as comfortable as possible. You inspect the nest you've created and pride fills you - it looks damn good! You change into your PJs, tossing Steve's to him and grabbing Bucky's out of the dresser. 

You putter about, using the en-suite kitchenette to make popcorn and hot chocolate and gather other snacks, whipped cream and other toppings at the ready. J.A.R.V.I.S. alerts you when Bucky is on his way to your room and you hurry to make his drink, finishing it seconds before he walks in. 

Steve is by the door, Bucky's pajamas in hand, and he leads Bucky to the bathroom while you set up the TV series you've been watching together. When the boys come out, you hand them each their mugs and carry the snacks to the nest, the three of you settling in comfortably, Bucky squished between you and Steve. Pressing play, you drink your hot chocolate and cuddle close to Bucky. Once your hot chocolate is finished you set it aside, and by the end of the season you're all asleep.

You wake up around midnight and carefully extract yourself from the pile, moving the mugs and snacks to the counter to be dealt with in the morning. Glancing at the boys, they're still asleep, so you take the opportunity to use the restroom too, the cocoa having made its way through your system. When you walk back in though, they're awake, and Bucky pouts at you from the comfort of Steve's arms. You giggle and give your best innocent face, offering a shrug in apology.

"Let's move this party to the bed?" You flirt, and they eagerly scramble to their feet, gathering up your blankets and pillows and carrying them to the bed. Once you get settled into bed though, nothing sexual happens - the three of you cuddle close, and while hands skim bare skin, eventually you all drift off to sleep again, comfortable in each other’s arms.

You wake up yet again, this time to Bucky whimpering and tossing, getting louder and more violent by the minute. Steve is up too, albeit still sleep-blurry and less panicked than you are; he’s used to Bucky’s nightmares in a way you aren’t because you’ve been gone so long. The thought pains you, but it’s not something you can focus on right now.

Steve starts walking you through waking Bucky from his terror, warning you to be careful; he grabs a box from under the bed, then cradles you to his chest. Steve begins singing a song that’s unfamiliar to you while you keep calling Bucky’s name and trying to nudge him awake.

Only a few moments later, Bucky bolts upright, his arm going out as though to punch something - some _ one _ \- and Steve meets the fist with an open palm, hushing you at the same time.

“Buck, you’re safe,” Steve begins, voice soft, calm, and steady, “You’re safe here at home with me and Kat. You don’t have to fight anyone right now.” Steve repeats this like a mantra until Bucky’s chest goes from heaving to a steady rise and fall, his breath slowing. Bucky cracks open his eyes, almost like he’s afraid of seeing some damage he’d done.

“Did I hurt ya?” Bucky asks gruffly, worriedly assessing you and Steve. You both shake your heads no and you hold your arms out to him, beckoning him to you. His eyes flick to Steve and you feel more than see Steve nod his approval. WIth that, Bucky crawls into your arms, eagerly accepting your affection.

None of you speak, content to wait in silence for Bucky to be ready to talk. You run your fingers through his hair to calm him, occasionally pausing to make a quick braid before resuming your combing.

Eventually, as the sun begins to filter through the curtains, Bucky speaks, and tells you of some of the horrors of his mind.

“Usually missions, they ain’t so hard, but that last mission… it was too close to Winter Soldier territory, brought to surface some memories of my time as…  _ him _ . As much as I try to forget, to bury and ignore those memories, the things I’ve done, they never truly go away…” He shudders and you press your forehead to his arm, not sure how to deliver more comfort; Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and squeezes it, playing with Bucky’s fingers as a distraction technique.

“You ain’t him, Buck. Those memories are from a time when you weren’t  _ you _ , when you weren’t in control. I promise.” There’s quiet, then Steve speaks up again, voice ever-gentle, “Do you want a session with the therapist? I can get you one set up for later today.”

Bucky nods, and it warms your heart to know your boys are getting professional help and aren’t solely relying on each other. With that thought, a phone alarm goes off and the three of you start your day, giving Bucky as much physical contact as possible, grounding him without being too distracting.

As you watch Steve and Bucky head towards the gym to train, it crosses your mind that maybe you should see a therapist too, but then your name is being called and it’s out of your head as quickly as it appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @star-spangled-bingo
> 
> Square filled: Nightmare (free space)
> 
> Word Count: 1337
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader(Katy) x Bucky Barnes; (Stucky x reader)
> 
> Beta: @ladymidnightt
> 
> Chapter 1 | Previous Chapter
> 
> AO3


	6. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going okay, though you're worried about Bucky... But then a movie triggers a chain of events that can't be brushed aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Discussion of PTSD, shameful feelings for poor mental health   
> Word Count: 2095  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader(Katy) x Bucky Barnes; (Stucky x reader)  
> Betas: @ladymidnightt from tumblr, @NorthbyNorth from AO3
> 
> Let me know what you think!

After Bucky’s PTSD episode, it takes about two weeks before you can sleep soundly; you wake up at every sound, worried he or Steve is falling into the throes of a nightmare. Predictably, the lack of sleep is getting to you, making you more irritable and prone to strong emotions. Everyone on the team notices and in a thoughtful attempt to help you relax, Tony announces a mandatory team movie night.

You try to beg off, using paperwork as an excuse, but Steve is resolute and stubborn. “Kat, if  _ I’m  _ putting down work for this movie night, you can do it too. Especially because you need to give yourself a chance to relax.” Steve crosses his arms and frowns at you, giving you his “Team Leader Captain America” look, and you know your pleas won’t do much to sway him.

Bucky grabs your hand and smiles down at you, kissing the back of your hand then rubbing his thumb over your knuckles as he drops his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “I’ll let you sit by me, you can climb into my lap once the old folks fall asleep and we can have some real fun.” He nods towards Steve, giving you a playful wink, and any further protests die on your lips, a grin lighting up your face. 

“You better keep that promise, Barnes. I’m not sure I can handle whatever movie the geezers pick.”

Steve scoffs at your teasing but takes your other hand, and the three of you make your way to the movie lounge. Settling on a loveseat, you lay across their laps and Steve absentmindedly massages your calves as Bruce pulls him into conversation. You and Bucky don’t talk, simply observing the room. Tony bursts in, Pepper rolling her eyes behind him, and they settle into another loveseat before Tony calls up the movie list on the screen. 

“What are we watching tonight, kids?” He asks the group, and everyone begins advocating for their choices - everyone but you, that is. You stay quiet, enjoying the familiar scene and yet again contemplating how much you had missed while deployed. You’re so lost in thought you miss the movie decision, internally groaning when you see the intro parts of  _ WarGames _ up on screen. Not again!

You don’t argue though, distracting yourself with your phone and the kisses Bucky drops on your shoulder. You’re so zoned out that you start to doze off, but when you hear the loud alarm, you jolt to your feet and are bounding down the hall in a few steps, searching for your toolkit, scanning the walls and floor, listening to hear if anyone is injured and where the emergency is. 

You don’t notice the alarm has stopped until you step foot in your bedroom and you freeze, deflating and cringing, knowing you just flipped out in front of your friends and the loves of your life. Part of you feels shame, but you do your best to ignore that feeling as you return to the movie room. When you step in, nobody looks angry or annoyed; instead, you’re greeted by faces full of concern and understanding. 

Bucky holds his arms out to you, an offering, and you bury your face in his chest; trying to hide, if you’re being honest, but you’d deny it if anyone asked. You stay in that position, the room quiet, for a few more moments, pulling yourself together.

When you pull back and give them small smiles, relief graces both Steve’s and Bucky’s faces and you feel an overwhelming sense of shame; after all, what they had gone through was much worse than what you had, so what gave you the right to have PTSD like them?

As though reading your mind, Bucky gives you a sad smile and says, “You know there’s no shame in what just happened, doll. Pretty much everyone in the compound has some level of PTSD that affects them in different ways, even if they haven’t seen battle. We’re here for you as you need us, we just want what’s best for you.”

Your eyes involuntarily flick to Tony, who nods. “If you want, Bruce is certified to evaluate and diagnose, just one of his many degrees. We can get you help, if you want it.” For once, Tony is sincere, not hiding behind his usual snark and sarcasm, and your heart warms; still, you hesitate. Before you can speak up, Tony waves, “Don’t answer now, let's finish the movie. Think on it, let Bruce know. We all support you and want what’s best for ya, kiddo.” With that, everyone settles back in, and you realize a different movie has been put on. Everyone shoots you concerned looks throughout the movie, but nobody says anything; Bucky and Steve just caress whatever skin they can reach, trying to comfort you and reassure themselves that you’re okay.

Once the movie is over, they walk you back to your room, and you three get ready for bed in quiet, then meet on the mattress to cuddle and fall asleep. 

“The bells… on the ship, they meant we had to run to the source, emotionlessly examine the casualties and combat whatever the source was. It was just what we did. At first, it was just drills, but real accidents actually happened a few times, and by then, the movements were instinct, muscle memory ingrained deep.” The words are hatling, quiet, but you want to explain - no, you  _ need _ to explain - what happened earlier, why you reacted the way you did. 

Steve and Bucky each grab one of your hands and squeeze, cuddling close. They don’t have any words of comfort, but they know their touch will be enough; you’ve told them so plenty of times. Still, Bucky finds something, pressing a kiss to your shoulder and whispering “we love you,” the words a balm to your soul you didn’t know you needed. 

As you relax into their arms, you mumble an “I love you too” and drift off, warm and comforted by their presence.

Of course, comfort never lasts long.

You wake up screaming, thrashing, lashing out with your hands and feet, while the boys jump out of bed, bleary with sleep but ready to fight off intruders and attackers. As all three of you become more awake and alert, your screams die down and become quiet sobs while the boys put their focus on comforting you.

“I don’t - I haven’t had nightmares in forever - I’m so sorry - I don’t know what happened - I could see their faces, could feel the boat…” You trail off, words unable to capture, to explain what you were seeing and feeling within your mind.

Steve settles in behind you and gently rubs your back in circles, murmuring, “Katy, you’re home, you’re safe, I promise.” 

“We’re here for you, doll.” Bucky chimes in, sitting beside you and holding your hand, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles.

Their touch grounds you in the present, in reality, and the memories flashing against your eyelids fade, your heartbeat slowing as you calm down. 

“I… I think it would be good to get me into therapy. I’d like to meet you guys’ therapist, at some point… and it’d be okay if Bruce did the initial diagnosis, I trust him to not bullshit me and make it out to be worse or better than it is.” You say the words quietly, almost afraid, and you get two opposite but similar reactions: Bucky deflates, a sigh of relief passing through his lips, while Steve puffs up, a look of pride glinting in his eyes.

“You’re so strong, sweetheart.” Steve murmurs, gently kissing your cheek.

“Asking for help is a strong step, doll.” Bucky adds, giving you a soft smile. You smile weakly at them both, still slightly shaking from the impact of the nightmare. 

“We’ll talk to Bruce and our therapist in the morning, get stuff set up.” Steve is already going into planning mode, and you huff out a half-hearted laugh, turning and pushing him onto his back, laying down beside him.

“We’ll worry about that in the morning, now it’s time for us to go back to sleep. ‘M sorry to have woken y’all up.” 

Before you can further apologize, Bucky flops on top of you - carefully, of course - and clings to you like a sloth to a tree, nuzzling your neck.

“She says sleep, so sleep we must!” He declares, his words muffled by your skin, and you chuckle again, squeaking when Steve mirrors Bucky, draping his arm across the other man and pressing his body against your side, essentially wrapping you in warm supersoldier. Steve starts singing a lullaby his mom used to sing to him, and Bucky joins in, their voices blending beautifully. Sleep claims you again, and this time you don’t wake from nightmares, comfort radiating from the men sleeping with you.

You wake when the sun shines through the windows, Steve having risen before you and cracked the blinds. You hiss dramatically at the light but can’t move, trapped underneath a still-sleeping Bucky Barnes. You shove and wiggle for a few minutes until you’re free from his weight, chuckling quietly as the image comes to mind of the t-shirts that read “My ideal weight is Bucky Barnes on top of me.” If people knew how heavy Bucky is, especially with his metal arm, they might not wear those shirts.

Brushing the thought aside, you shower and get ready to your day. Stepping out of the bathroom to get dressed, Bucky drops a kiss to your cheek and scoots by you into the bathroom, leaving you alone in the bedroom. 

At first you’re okay, but then you remember you’re meeting with Bruce today to discuss your mental health, and anxiety flares up like a fire in your gut, and you begin to second-guess your choice. Is this really something you should be doing? You can’t possibly have PTSD, you didn’t see combat, especially not combat like the Avengers do - you didn’t fight the Chitari or Thanos or any advanced alien species or HYDRA. Not like they did.

You’re so lost in your spiral you don’t hear Steve come in, don’t recognize his presence ‘til he’s on his knees in front of you, tapping your knees to get your attention. “Kat? Sweetheart, come back to me.” He repeats the phrase a few times until you blink and focus on him, confusion knitting your brow.

“Sorry, I uh - got lost in thought, I guess.” You try to shrug it off, but Steve chuckles and shakes his head a little.

“You were trying to talk yourself out of talking with Bruce. I promise, it’s a good thing to do. And maybe we’re wrong and you don’t have PTSD, Bruce will tell you either way. And like you said last night, he won’t tell you things are worse or better than they are - he’ll tell you exactly what’s going on, medically, in your brain. I promise this’ll be good for you, sweetheart.” 

Bucky catches the end of Steve’s little speech and sits down beside you, grabbing your hand and nodding. “Bruce is good at what he does, and he’s brutally honest, in his nice-guy way. He’ll give it to ya straight, doll. Most of us have nightmares, plus Tony has insomnia, Parker has claustrophobia, and we all have trust issues. We all get therapy to help. God knows it took me too long to go. We’ll fully support you if you want to get into therapy to help manage your PTSD, or whatever it takes to help you feel better. We can be there, if you want, or we can wait for you outside the room, or be all the way in the Quinjet if you want us to be. We’ll be here for you wherever and however you want us.” 

You giggle at the thought of them hanging out on the Quinjet for no reason other than because you asked, then shake your head. “I need to do this on my own, you guys can go about your day. I’ll have J.A.R.V.I.S. let you know when I’m done though, and you can meet me there? I have a feeling we’ll have a lot to talk about. Now, once Bucky’s dressed, can y’all walk me there? I’m not sure I can make it there myself.” 

Bucky springs into motion and quicker than you’d think, he’s dressed, and the boys are on either side of you, walking you to Bruce’s lab, steps towards a better future.


	7. Secret Mission Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat has to navigate the three of them trying to surprise each other with wedding rings, because apparently she's the only one on the team that can keep a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @star-spangled-bingo
> 
> Square filled: planning a vacation
> 
> Word Count: 2589
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader(Katy) x Bucky Barnes; (Stucky x reader)
> 
> Beta: @ladymidnightt on tumblr and @NorthbyNorth on AO3

**[Ring for Bucky](https://www.fascinatingdiamonds.com/jewelry/anniversary-gifts-with-white-diamond-in-14k-black-gold/antique-black-gold-mens-diamond-ring/4448p11m0s0c%C2%A0) **

[ **Ring for Steve** ](https://www.gemologica.com/anodized-titanium-blue-sapphire-6mm-polished-finish-ring-jewelry-p-16271.html%C2%A0)

**Rings for Kat:**

[ **From Steve** ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/455498834/garnet-ring-leaf-ring-multistone-ring?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_ts1-a-jewelry-rings-wedding_and_engagement-engagement_rings&utm_custom1=e6676b9c-8f0c-488f-b12a-ca315ab5ae8d&utm_content=go_1848514043_70479899035_346493065861_pla-315322725811_c__455498834&utm_custom2=1848514043&gclid=CjwKCAjwsan5BRAOEiwALzomX94Xoi5xcJyzUab3AEzqKMn8be8rOvXoZT0dIP8WYTlrCaJwzapCbxoCj8wQAvD_BwE%C2%A0)

**[From Bucky](https://segaljewellery.com/products/unique_engagement_ring_diamond_ring_14k_red_gold_flower_vintage_antique_engagement_ring_ruby_with_ruby_-_elena%C2%A0) **

Despite your nerves, seeing Bruce had been enlightening, and you’d decided to keep visiting him, if only to talk science with him. Walking into the therapist’s office is a different story. You’re trying not to shake, to quell your anxiety; having Steve and Bucky beside you keeps you grounded, but they can only do so much to calm the storm of butterflies in your belly. You check in at the reception desk, Bucky’s arm on the small of your back, Steve staking out seats for the three of you so you can fill out the paperwork you’re given. Your leg shakes as you answer the mundane questions about symptoms, insurance, personality; some of them seem like odd questions, but the encouraging smiles you get from Bucky and Steve spur you to finish the questionnaire and forms, taking them back to the receptionist who gives you a soft smile and says a gentle, enthusiastic “thank you!” You still bounce your leg as you sit down and wait for your name to be called, though you try to quiet the anxiety screaming bloody murder in your mind. Bucky notices and grabs your hand, giving you a bright smile and asking you about your plans for the day, trying to take your mind off of it. Surprisingly - or maybe not surprisingly, considering it’s  _ Bucky _ and he’s got his own magical influence - it works, and you’re breathing easy, distracted by his conversation topics until your name is called.

You freeze like a deer caught in headlights, and it takes Steve and Bucky squeezing your hands to pull you out of your stupor. 

“You got this, sweetheart.”

“We’ll be here when you’re done doll.”

Their words are the last burst of bravery you need and you’re out of your chair, following the woman who called your name back to your first-ever therapy session.

~~~~ 

The therapist that you see - Doctor Bindon - is a wonderful woman who feels more like a mother and best friend than a therapist, and she is lovely. After your first session, you go weekly, and occasionally multiple times in a week when things get bad, mentally. She makes therapy seem less like a thing to be ashamed of and more like something that everyone should experience, PTSD or not, which is a sentiment you quickly begin to agree with. 

After a few months of consistent therapy, your nightmares lessen both in frequency and intensity, and things start to calm down around the compound yet again. You’re dancing around the idea of suggesting a vacation, wanting to steal your boys away from the tower for a few days, and it seems like they have the same idea, because one night at dinner, Bucky brings it up.

“Hey, doll, would you want to go on a vacation soon? Just the three of us?” He asks casually while he’s cutting his steak, and it takes you a moment to register what he’s said; when you do, you chuckle and nod, grinning.

“I’ve been thinking about asking you guys the same thing, actually. I want out of the tower, and I want time with just you ‘n Steve. Think we can convince the team you’re not necessary for a few days?”

Steve smirks, crossing his arms over his chest; the sight of his muscles bulging against his sleeves - shirt too tight as usual - distracts you, but you tear your eyes from his arms to his face as he speaks up, “We could just up and leave without telling anyone. It’d serve ‘em right for the shit they’ve pulled on us.” He shrugs, as if it’s an obvious answer, but you shake your head, frowning a bit.

You eat in silence for a few moments before Bucky poses the most important question: “Where would we go?” 

“Budapest”

“France”

“Italy”

“Texas”

Places are tossed around for a few more moments before you settle on the answer: Tahiti.

“There is that fancy resort that Coulson went to. I heard they give special treatment to anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. and since you’re part of the Avengers, you guys qualify.” The thought of the beach and a private cabana makes the idea that much sweeter to you.

With the destination in mind, plans are set into motion, and your departure date is set for three weeks out, save any disasters. 

\--------

The next free day they get, Bucky and Steve encourage Kat to take the day off, and she ends up having a spa day with Wanda, both of them wanting some girl bonding time. Steve and Bucky go hunting for Nat, needing her help with their next mission: Proposing.

“You boys want to  _ what _ ?” Nat asks, incredulous. Steve and Bucky share a look, Bucky shifting on his feet and Steve nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“We, uh, we want to propose? While we’re on vacation. Both of us. We were hoping you’d help us find the right rings? We have no idea where to look, or how to look without her finding out.” Steve speaks up, looking bashful. Nat lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes as if searching for peace.

“You two are hopeless, but I’ll help. Do you want me to keep her distracted while you shop, or do the shopping and report back for opinions?” Suddenly she’s all business, standing upright and prepared to make this a mission. The boys share a look again, and it’s Bucky’s turn to speak.

“Can you keep her distracted? Maybe send us a few names of places to check out? I-” Before he can say more, Nat nods, waving her hand dismissively. 

“I’ll take care of it, just let me know when.”

~~~~~~~

“When” is less than a week later.

Of course, in that week, Kat had cornered Natasha and demanded her help in picking out engagement rings for Steve and Bucky too, because “Nothing about our relationship is traditional, so fuck the idea that I have to wait on one of the boys to propose! Steve is notorious for taking too long and Bucky is too worried I’ll break.” This ends in laughter from the women, and Natasha eagerly agrees. 

Unbeknownst to any of the triad, Nat immediately begins planning, mapping out stores and routes, doing recon to see which stores would hold the jewels to Kat’s taste and which would cater more towards Bucky’s or Steve’s tastes.When questioned about her comings and goings, she shrugs the questioner off, evading the answer expertly or just blatantly ignoring them, going about her business.

On the day, Nat sends Steve and Bucky a list of names for stores on the opposite side of town that she’s taking Kat. Better not to let them cross paths, or else her carefully-laid plans will be for naught. They make a whole day of their shopping, including a morning trip to the spa; Nat doesn’t fully commit to the experience like Kat does, too paranoid to truly lose herself in the comfort. 

After that, they start their true mission, visiting jewelry stores. Nat glaring down any salesperson who gets judgemental about them looking at so many sets while Kat looks at ring after ring, none of them sitting right with her. She jots down the names and prices of a few rings that will do but aren’t  _ perfect _ , just in case she needs to come back at a later date to settle. Nat  _ tsks _ but is supportive, a constant refrain of “Whatever you think is best, they’re  _ your _ boyfriends” falling from her lips any time Kat asks for an opinion; there are only a few truly horrendous rings that Nat outright rejects, but from the mischievous smile on Kat’s face, she just wanted a reaction from the red-headed spy.

They keep this up for a while, until Kat’s stomach and the chiming of some old grandfather clock tell them it’s time for a lunch break. They stop for lunch at the shawarma place Tony always raves about and then they’re back shopping, Kat more determined than before to find the perfect rings now that she has a full belly.

Walking into a store, Nat notices them first: Steve and Bucky. She panics only for a moment before steering Kat to the opposite side of the building, pointing to something sparkly that Nat doesn’t actually look at, telling Kat she’ll be back in a moment. Kat barely looks away from the case of jewelry in front of her, and Nat makes a beeline for the boys, quiet fury radiating off her.

“What the  _ hell _ do you two think you’re doing? This is so far out of the way from the list I sent you! Why are you here?” She hisses, dragging them out the door, looking over her shoulder to make sure Kat hasn’t noticed them yet.

“What are  _ we _ doing here? What are  _ you _ doing here with  _ Kat _ ?! Why is she in a jewelry store? I thought you were supposed to be distracting her?” Bucky yelps, pouting. Frustration and a tinge of panic swirl in her gut, and she has to fight back a loud sigh.

“We grabbed lunch and she wanted to stop here! I figured it would be safe since the stores I told you to check  _ are on the complete opposite side of the city _ .” She glares, pointing in the opposite direction of where they’re standing, emphasizing her point.

“Sorry Nat, we really thought it would be fine - figured you were keeping her in the compound watching movies or training or something, not bringing her out for a day in the city. We’ll head back to our half of it and leave you to whatever you’re doing with our girl.” Steve steps in, grabbing Bucky’s arm and pulling him away, waving over his shoulder at Nat. Who, for her part, stares at them a moment longer, then rubs her temples, trying to stave off the headache that she feels building. After a few seconds, she walks back in and over to Kat, admiring some of the jewelry she points out, and expressing her disappointment that nothing is what Kat was envisioning. On to the next store they go, and the next, and the next, until Natasha gets confirmation texts from Steve and Bucky that they’ve found the right rings and are back at the compound. She breathes a little easier and steers Kat towards the one shop they haven’t visited yet; she’d sent Steve and Bucky there as well, because they had the most unique sets and regularly helped picky clientele, so they were used to catering to a plethora of needs and whims.

They hit the jackpot there, the staff friendly as ever and not judging when Kat buys two sets of rings in wildly different styles, a blue and silver band with a small sapphire in the middle for Steve, and a black filigree-patterned band with three small diamonds for Bucky, and Nat feels satisfied that she’s helped some of her favorite team members find their happiness, as mushy as that sounds. Shaking out the thought, Natasha and Kat stroll around the city a bit longer, Kat dragging them into a lingerie store to surprise the boys (though Nat definitely also buys herself something pretty and strappy, because why not). 

On their way back, Kat looks over at Natasha, cocking her head. “Did I see Bucky earlier? Like, when we were at that one jewelry store downtown.”

Nat does her best not to react, trying not to panic. “No, I doubt it. Bucky’s hard to miss, and I didn’t see him! Honestly, with how mushy you guys are, you’re probably just missing him or something.” Nat shakes her head and wrinkles her nose, as though the idea of missing someone is gross. Anything to throw Kat off the scent is good enough for her! 

Kat frowns then nods, shrugging off the thought. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I didn’t really get to see either of them this morning, they were off before I woke up… And we’ve all been so busy with vacation stuff lately that we haven’t had time to spend time together.” Kat trails off, glancing at her phone, and Nat internally breathes a sigh of relief.

Once they’re back at the compound, Natasha peels away from Kat, sending her up to her lovers, though Nat also sends them a text that Kat is on her way so they can hide their rings. A thank-you text from them is all she needs to finally let her smug smile free, and though she tries not to preen too much, Sam definitely gets worried when he sees her strutting around like the cat that ate the canary. Not that he’d risk saying anything.

~~~~

Rings bought, planning and packing for vacation becomes a full-time job, though Tony insists they let J.A.R.V.I.S. do most of the paperwork, which nobody is opposed to.

“As much as we’d love you to pull what that one chick did in  _ Twilight _ and only pack lingerie, make sure you pack some regular clothes too - we want to go on hikes and see the island.” Bucky teases, grinning lasciviously at you.

You wrinkle your nose, scoffing at the idea that you might pack only lingerie. Though now you kind of want to, if only to spite them. That idea swirling in your mind, you pop into Wanda’s room and borrow a spare duffle bag from her, throwing in as much of your lingerie and delicates as possible, and then your normal stuff on top, hiding your secrets underneath. 

Tony gives Steve an obnoxious suitcase that has his shield design all over it; Bucky insists on using it, finding it hilarious. It’s funny to you too, if you’re being honest. Steve just has a grumpy look on his face, shoving his clothes into his usual go-bag and huffing like a child. It sends you and Bucky into a fit of giggles, the two of you collapsing against each other on the bed. Steve frowns, waving you two off like that would make anything better. 

After you and Bucky pull yourselves together, you finish packing, double-checking for your swimsuit and toiletries and the rings, which you’d shoved at the bottom of your lingerie duffle.

Bags packed, the three of you spend one last night with the team, joking and relaxing, and go to bed early, ready for your vacation to start.

~~~~

Morning comes and you, Steve, and Bucky are practically vibrating with excitement, rushing to get your stuff on the jet and get away before someone can come up with some disaster to keep you grounded.

The team sees you off just before noon, and you wave at them from the window as Steve and Bucky settle themselves into the cockpit, pulling you away from the compound and into the air, on your way to a relaxing two weeks.

~~~~

Nat starts laughing as soon as the three are out of sight, turning on her heel and walking inside. “Those three are such love-struck fools. They’re all proposing to each other on this trip.”

There is a beat of silence, and then all hell breaks loose. Everyone is yelling, complaining of not being told sooner, that Nat was told but not them, that they didn’t get to tease the trio, and more. Nat cuts them off with a hand, rolling her eyes. “This is exactly why I’m the only one they told, you dumbasses. I can actually keep a secret!”


	8. Tahiti and the Dual Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation they need... and some surprises that only Nat could see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @minimoose23 on tumblr  
> Also for @star-spangled-bingo  
> Prompt filled: Proposal  
> Word Count: 1454

Going on vacation was the  _ best _ idea ever. You don’t really talk to anyone on the team, sending out check-in texts to Nat and Tony as needed, and sending photos to the team group chat to show off. The water is lovely, the weather is lovely, nobody is running up declaring emergencies - except once, when a rogue wave had knocked over an older person, and even then, they were fine,and didn’t need Steve’s help, or Bucky’s help, or your help; the resort staff just wanted to let other vacationers know that the waves were getting choppy and it was best to keep some distance.

Each night, you fiddle with the ring in your bag, wondering when might be the right time to propose.

Each night, Steve lays in bed, cuddling Bucky and holding your hand, and absently rubs his finger over where your wedding ring will go; he wonders if tomorrow is the day he and Bucky will propose.

Each night, Bucky falls asleep between his two favorite people, feeling safe and at peace, and he prays to whatever higher power is out there that they will want to keep him between them forever. 

~~~

A week into the trip, they pull up their list of things they wanted to do. You see one item and just  _ know _ , advocate for it fiercely - not that you have to fight hard, the boys are more than happy to do what you want - and you’re off, hiking your way to the Fautaua Waterfall that the resort staff had boasted about. 

You do your best to ignore what feels like the rings burning a hole in your backpack, keeping up with your supersoldiers throughout the hike, even if it does take some effort. You also do your best to tamp down the nerves - Nat had assured you the boys would say yes, and you feel in your gut that they’ll say yes, but that doesn’t stop the butterflies from nesting in your stomach. A few times the three of you stop, for pictures or to look closer at something or to give Steve a chance to sketch - he’d brought his sketchbook along in his pack, and you would never deny him his art.

Finally you make it to the waterfall, and it’s a breathtaking sight. A calm confidence settles over you as you take in the view, knowing you chose the right place and the right time to propose. You let the boys move a bit ahead of you and pull out the rings, gripping them tightly in your hand, and a few steps later, you’re on one knee, a ring in each hand, waiting for them to turn around.

It takes a few moments for them to notice you’d stopped, but once they finally turn to face you, both go still, frozen like deer in headlights.

“Sweetheart? What are you -”

“Shut up Stevie, I think she’s proposin’. Go ahead doll.”

You laugh at their antics before holding out the rings, crossing your arms over so Bucky’s ring is being offered to Bucky and Steve’s ring is being offered to Steve. “I love you both with my whole being. I’ve known for a long time that you two are my home, my peace, my safety, and since I’ve been back, you’ve only proved that further. I would not be where I am today - getting the help I need - if not for your support. I feel stronger when I’m with you, even though you’re both supersoldiers who are genetically enhanced and can kick my ass.” They both laugh, kneeling down and leaning into each other as you talk, love shining from their faces; tears even shine in Steve’s eyes, the softie.

You take a breath and the rest of what you wanted to say flies out of your mind as Bucky takes the ring from your hand, slipping it on his finger and admiring it before pulling you into a deep kiss. You don’t even notice when Steve’s ring falls from your hand, but you do when the kiss ends and you turn to Steve, gasping when you spy your empty hand. “Oh shit, Steve, I dropped-” 

Steve’s laughter cuts you off and you frown at him, pouting a bit. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I grabbed it before it hit the ground.” He shows off the ring on his finger and you let out a relieved sigh, grabbing his hand and kissing his fingertips.

“Good, I couldn’t bear the thought of losing your ring ‘cause I got distracted kissing Bucky.” All three of you laugh at that and Steve pulls you to him, holding you close, his other hand reaching out for Bucky. 

“I love you, doll. Let’s get back to our cabana, I want to shower and admire our rings naked.” Bucky proposes, waggling his eyebrows, and you snicker as Steve frowns at Bucky.

“Sounds like a deal! I definitely need to clean up, and I want to cuddle with you boys while we admire your rings, because Nat and I did a damn good job picking them out.”

Steve and Bucky share a look, eyebrows raised, then burst out laughing, leaving you stumped. “What? What did I say that was so funny?” You pester, and they wave your question away, Bucky shrugging.

“We’ll explain once we’re back and cleaned up, promise.”

~~~~

The boys shower first and second, quick as usual, though the cabana shower is  _ heavenly _ and you could spend hours in there. Once you’re in, you relax under the spray, the warm water relieving some of the tension in your muscles. You use the fancy body wash and hair products the resort provided, treating yourself to some luxury - you deserve it! After all, hadn’t you just done the scariest thing in the world and propose to not one but  _ two _ supersoldiers, two  _ Avengers _ ? So yeah, you’re a badass that deserves fancy things once in a while. 

After your shower you dry off and throw on the comfortable pajamas you’d packed, brushing your teeth. Checking over your appearance, you run your fingers through your hair then head out to face the boys, stopping in your tracks as soon as you walk out of the bathroom.

Steve and Bucky are both on their knees, ring boxes proffered in their hands. You feel woozy for a moment and everything goes a little slow, until Steve stands and grabs you, reminding you to “Breathe, sweetheart” and air rushes into your lungs as you take in a breath. 

“Holy shit, you guys brought rings too?” is all you can think to say as you stare, eyes wide. Bucky snickers and Steve blushes, nodding. 

“Yeah, we uh, we actually were out ring shopping the same day you and Nat were? Though only Nat knew at the time. We almost ran into you, but Nat chased us out before we could, thankfully. She’s good at her job, we gotta give her that.” Steve admits, and you giggle, grinning. 

“I would absolutely be honored to marry the both of you, any time and any place. Hell, if you wanna do it before we get back to the compound, I’m sure the resort can rustle us up  _ someone  _ official to do it.” You let the boys each slide their rings on your finger and smile as they catch the light, the weight feeling right. 

Steve shakes his head vehemently, cringing. “You know Tony would kill us if he doesn’t get to throw us a party, plus Nat deserves to be there, since she managed to set all this up so well. We can’t have our family not with us, as much as I’d love to take you home as our legally-wedded-wife.” 

You flush when he says  _ wife _ and grin at them, wiggling a little. It’s a lovely thought and feels good, like you’re at home. “Ah, how lucky I am to have two caring husbands.” A yawn pauses whatever you’re about to say, and Steve grabs you up in his arms, bridal style, his hands lifting from the backs of your knees. 

“Looks like it’s time for bed. You ready for bed too, Buck?” Steve asks, already walking you to the bed and settling you in. Bucky doesn’t respond but a few moments later slides into bed on one side of you, shirtless and in his sweatpants. Steve takes his own shirt and pants off then crawls into bed on your other side, leaving you surrounded by the comfortable heat and scent of your boys, your fiances, soon-to-be-husbands. You want to stay up and talk to them, but Steve hums softly as he cuddles you, and Bucky caresses your face and arms, the two of them lulling you to sleep faster than you’d like to admit. 

~~~~

The next morning over breakfast, you grin at the boys. “So, since I ruined your proposal surprise yesterday, why don’t you lay ‘em on me now?” Steve chokes on his eggs, Bucky chokes on his coffee, the two of them dissolving into coughing fits as they try to clear their throats. You wait patiently until they get themselves under control and look at you with wide eyes. 

“You - you want our proposals now?” Steve asks hesitantly, flushed, and when you nod your affirmation, Bucky motions Steve to go first.

“You planned better than I did, Stevie, you give yours first.” Steve jerks his head to look at Bucky, who just coolly raises his eyebrows, and Steve blows out a petulant breath before smiling shyly at you.

“So, Kat, I uh. Well, I love you with all I am. I wasn’t sure I’d find love after Peggy, and never thought I’d find someone who wanted to make things work with Bucky as our third - I was content with it just being Buck and I, but then you came into our lives and turned everything upside-down in the best way. I don’t know where we’d be without you, and I’m so glad we have you at home again, because knowing you’re with us, home and in our arms, makes the nights a whole lot easier to sleep through.” 

Tears prick your eyes and Steve reaches for your hand. You rest it in his and squeeze, sniffling a little, and Bucky grabs your other hand, leaning to press a kiss to it before he starts his own proposal.

“So doll, you know how important Stevie is to me, and I honestly never thought I’d find someone who meant as much to me as he does. But then you crashed into our lives and I am so grateful that you did because life is so much better with you around. Like Steve said, having you in our arms makes sleeping through the night a lot easier. I’m so glad you want to be ours for the rest of our lives, and can’t wait to spend all that time with you and Steve by my side.” 

"So, when's the wedding?"

"As soon as we get back" they say simultaneously, no questions or hesitation. You raise an eyebrow at the quick answer and they both give you a sheepish look before Bucky speaks up.

"We, uh, already messaged Nat. She's getting it all planned for us. She said she'd ask you about everything, and if you have any requests, send them to her asap. It probably won't be until a few days after we get back, just for some final notes and things, but... we want it to happen as quickly as possible."

That answer is just another reminder that you’re the luckiest person on the planet. As quickly as possible it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: https://twitter.com/thinkwritxpress  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Can't believe we have one more chapter to go... This has been such a lovely ride, and I've had a wonderful time writing this story!


	9. Here Comes the Bride… and The Groom… and The Other Groom. (aka “Keep you like an Oath / May nothing but death do us part” by Fall Out Boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the wedding!

Back from vacation, Tony is already preparing for the wedding - well, the reception anyway. He’s hired an army of caterers, the best cake maker in New York, and some DJ whose name you don’t remember but comes highly rated. He doesn’t let you see the expense sheet Pepper made, and honestly, that’s okay, since he insists on paying for it himself as a wedding present. 

The wedding itself ends up a small affair - you’re sure to invite the family you enjoy having around, some of the friends you’d made in the Navy (Tony pulls some strings to make sure they’re on leave and able to come), and your Avengers family. Tony also puts his spare suits to use as bodyguards, keeping the press out, thankfully. 

There had been some debate about whose last name you would take, Bucky fighting for you to take Steve’s, Steve fighting for you to take Bucky’s, you want to mash them all together to make something new, but then Tony sticks his head in, looking unusually serious and somber.

“Unfortunately, Stars and Stripes here has the better image, so World’s Most Wanted Fugitive has the right idea - you’d be better off - legally - as a Rogers than a Barnes. You can always hyphenate, if you want, or they can each take your last name.” The last part is said as a joke, to lighten the mood, but it doesn’t really. Both you and Steve want to argue, but Bucky points at Tony and smiles like he won some grand prize - although a resigned sadness tinges the expression as well. 

“On paper, you’ll be married to Rogers then, but to everyone out there - and the rest of the world, if we’re being honest - you’ll be married to both of them. I promise, everyone who deserves to know, will know.” Tony actually comes in and gives you a hug, then smirks at Steve and Bucky. “And now, I’m stealing her away so she can get ready. The stylists are here, and the team for you two will be in shortly.” With that, he sweeps you away into a different room and the styling chair seated there, leaving you available for the stylists he’d hired to work their magic.

While they don’t do anything over-the-top, thankfully, they style your hair nicely, use a minimal amount of makeup, and your dress is  _ gorgeous _ . You’d known letting Tony pick out your wedding dress was risky, but it seemed like Pepper reigned him in, because it was  _ exactly _ your style and size, unexpectedly perfect. You don’t feel nervous - don’t have the time or space to feel nervous - until you’re standing behind the door to the event, the first notes of the bridal march playing through the speakers outside. 

It’s not the “second thoughts” kind of nervous, but the kind of nervous where you realize  _ I’m about to take a huge step and start a new chapter of my life with the people I love the most and there are so many unknowns that it terrifies me but there is nobody else I’d rather face those unknowns with than these two. _

The doors open and you’re breathless, seeing Steve and Bucky at the altar, jaws dropping when they see you too. It takes all your self-control to not run to them, to restrain yourself and walk in time to the music. 

Though you definitely speed-walk the last few steps, grinning widely at your soon-to-be-husbands, who both grin back, unable to take their eyes from you. You’re not sure who to look at first, both so painfully handsome, but you don’t have to decide, the decision taken from you as Bruce steps up and begins his spiel. For some reason he’d been ordained when he was in New Delhi, but you aren’t going to question it; you’re just grateful he’s willing to officiate your wedding so you don’t have to even think of hiring a stranger.

None of you have actual vows, just the usual “I do”s, but Bruce does announce to the crowd that there is a marriage contract in the reception area that the guests are to sign as witnesses, and in memoriam of who was at the wedding. There’s some hushed “awwww”s that go around, then the ceremony is finished, leaving you to walk out hand-in-hand with Bucky and Steve, your husbands, together ‘til death do you part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is my life's blood!   
> Shoutout to NorthbyNorth for beta'ing the last couple chapters of this and encouraging me to finish it! Especially when I was having hella writer's block.  
> This has been such a wonderful fic to write, and I'm so grateful for everyone who's been on this ride with me. I've spent almost an entire year writing this, and I love it with every fiber of my being.   
> Also, you're getting an "epilogue" with the marriage contract - what do you think will be in it?


	10. Epilogue: The Wedding Contract

  * "Bucky promises not to disparage Steve's training regimen"
  * "Steve promises not to call out Katy and Bucky's language"
  * “Bucky promises not to hog all the popcorn on movie nights.”
  * “Kat promises to train with the Steve and Bucky at least one day a week.”
  * "Steve promises to give them one day off a week, provided they're not on a mission that prevents it, such as a world-ending event"
  * “Kat promises to give them lots of affection and attention.”
  * “They all promise to support each other and watch out for when things get bad.”




End file.
